Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-152975 discloses that a press-molded product such as a suspension component of a vehicle is manufactured by a tailored blank. The tailored blank is formed by pre-bonding two sheets of dissimilar steel plates and integrating them. For example, the dissimilar steel plate at one side is formed of a thick steel plate and applied to a local region requiring rigidity or strength. Further, the dissimilar steel plate at the other side is formed of a thin steel plate and is applied to a region that does not require any rigidity or strength.